Newsies on Stage Rewrite
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: The original story about a high school production of 'Newsies' rewritten. My first story on this site is better than ever(I hope).
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Ok, it's back! I know I could have done a much better job with this then I did the first time. So, now that my writing has improved, I can write this better. And I'll try to have bigger parts for all the characters. I felt so bad that I had neglected some people in the story. And I'll put romance in here, but less than before. Hopefully I can make this story more fun.  
I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Aqua(my character's new name), Hats, Comedy, John, Andrew, Kyle, Shawn, Matt, Brian and Ant. Mandy's characters, now known as Minkers, belongs to my friend. Hypes technically belongs to me, but she's based off my other best friend. Any of the characters that you didn't recognize from before belong to me basically. I've created a few new characters since then that I'm going to use so they'll have a personality.  
Some of the characters I used last time have been lost, due to the fact that I have a new/old computer. In other words, my brother's old computer is my new one. I still have a few though. I need the ones for Jenna and a guy character named Casey. I forget who sent him in now.  
I'm thinking of doing this is the characters' points of view, so everyone will have a part where it's through their character's eyes. That way, everyone will have a bigger part and hopefully it'll work better than the first time I wrote this. The first chapter here is in Aqua's POV, just to get into the story. Feel free to send in more ideas and if you didn't have a chance to send in a costume idea for the lock-in the first time, send them to me and I'll add them when I get to that chapter. This first chapter will be kinda short, but it's because it's the intro. Updating might be slow because I have theatre camp from July 5-25, every weekday from 9 to 5:30. We're doing 'Annie' and I have to audition next Monday, but I'm guaranteed a role. We're performing at Bass Hall from the 20-25th.  
  
Aqua's POV  
  
I walked down the hallway to my next class, trying to get through the crowd of people in order to be on time. I was forced to the wall however as people shoved their way through, not giving me a second glance.  
A sheet of poster board by my head caught my attention. It was brightly colored with different shapes decorating it. In a blinding pink color it proclaimed 'Try-out for Newsies. Auditions will be every day this week in the theatre from 4 to 5:30. Be prepared to sing.'  
When I read it, I suddenly realized how silent the hall had become. The hallway was almost empty of people. I jumped as I heard the warning bell rang. Glancing at the poster one last time, I ran down the hall to my next class, thinking about how cool the play would be this year.  
  
After school, I entered the theatre building. A large crowd stood in front of me. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was the line for getting audition forms. Most of the people were girls, but I noticed about ten guys standing in line. I stood in complete shock for a few seconds before I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Hi," my best friend, Minkers, yelled in my face, "This is so cool! What part do you want?"  
"I don't care," I replied excitedly, "I just want to be in it. I love Newsies!"  
"And I love Spot," Minkers screamed out, but in the noisy crowd, no one even turned around or seemed to notice it.  
"I know," I told her, sighing. She only reminded me every time we watched the movie at my house, "And let me guess, you love Race too." I said this last part sarcastically.  
"How did you know," she asked, pretending to be surprised. I rolled my eyes and moved up in line.  
  
It took a little while, but I finally got through the line and filled out my information, grabbing the number they handed me as well as some tape.  
"Everyone get on stage," Mrs. Bev, our director yelled out, "We'll start auditions as soon as everyone gets signed in."  
After a few minutes, everything was ready to begin. I'd guess that around 100 people were on stage to audition. I knew for a fact that more than half of them wouldn't make cast. That would probably lead to a lot of angry words and tears, just like it did every year.  
  
The auditions went smoothly, well, as smoothly as they could with a theatre full of loud theatre freaks, no offense to them of course. After all, I was one of them.  
Several people sang songs or quoted lines from the musical. These included girls like Kate Harrison. She was skinny and had curly, unruly brown hair and hazel eyes. She sang 'High Times, Hard Times' and did an amazing job. A lot of people had to hold their clapping because it wasn't allowed until everyone had gone for the day.  
Another girl was Sapphy, who really added a lot of enthusiasm to her audition. She practically jumped out of her seat and ran to the middle of the stage. She did both quotes and sang. Sapphy had straight strawberry- blonde hair that ended at her shoulder blades and big blue eyes, which explained the nickname. She stood at 5 foot 4, slim and petite for her age of 16. She had on a bright smile as she went through her audition. It was obvious that she loved theatre.  
One of the other older girls was Trish Williams. She had wavy, black hair that reached her shoulders and almond-shaped brown eyes. She was slightly tanned and stood about 5 foot 4. She sang 'Santa Fe', which was actually pretty good.  
The younger girls consisted of Maddie Chandler, who was 12. She had long brown hair with streaks of red and blonde, green eyes and a little chubby. She sang 'Santa Fe' as well and did surprisingly well for her age.  
Another of the younger ones was Alex or Spark. She was 13, yet appeared to be 18. She was 5 foot 3 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had tan skin and an average build. She sang part of 'King of New York'. Many more people went the first day before we had to quit.  
  
The next day wasn't as eventful since not as many people had to audition. Some of those to audition were Kaya Pacifici, Lute McDonaghey(Swinger), Michelle Beaufont(Raven), Rebecca Scott(Scribble), Nicola(Accent) and many more. I went on that day as well, singing part of 'KONY', which I could only hope I did well on.  
The guys went after the girls all finished the day after, considering it would take about 30 minutes for all the guys to audition. After they were done, all we had to do was wait for the final decision. We would find out who made it on Friday. That meant waiting for Thursday to drag by and then, the results would be in. 


	2. Of Singing Girls and Delanceys

Notes: Ok, this is the official start of the story. I hope this'll go well. Ok, I'm in a 'Annie' kind of mood, I guess you could call it. I need to get used to listening to those songs over and over again. But I'm trying to drown it out with Davy Jones' singing. So far, it's working. I'll try to update again by Sunday...my last day of freedom. Saturday, I'm going to Celebrate Freedom, an all-day free Christian concert. Well, except for food and souvenirs, so I can't update then. Hey, maybe I'll update on Friday...between Driver's Ed and my Orthodontist Appointment.  
  
I just finished reading a Dear America book called 'The Journal of Finn Reardon, A Newsie'. If any of you ever find it, read it, it's good. It has some characters you'd recognize. It talks about the strike a bit too. It is fiction, but I liked it. I was so happy when I found it.  
  
And of course, I don't own any characters in this chapter. None of mine are in here.  
  
Sapphy – Thank you so much for giving me Jenna's profile again! As you will soon see, I decided to use her for the POV for this chapter. Sorry if she's a little out of character. I really like her character, but wow, she's a lot different than I am. It's kinda hard to relate sometimes. Like before, I'm making Jen and Sapphy friends. I used the conversation you gave me last time, again.  
  
Written Sparks – I don't mind changing your character's nickname. And of course I'm going to use her in the story. I'm definitely planning on having her in the story a lot more. I love that nickname, by the way. I think it's really cool.

(Thursday)  
  
Jenna's POV  
  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow. I'll see who made cast Friday," Sapphy sang out, drawing out the last word. I was very tempted to slap my hand over her mouth to make her be quiet. Before I could however, she stopped singing, "Ayyyyyyy..." Okay, maybe I was wrong. I quickly silenced her, but could still hear the muffled song from behind my hand.

"Do you ever shut up," I asked her. I was mostly serious, but was partially joking.

"Not usually babe," Sapphy mumbled, "You can let go now." I reluctantly pulled my hand away.

"Don't call me 'babe'," I told her, "It sounds so girly." I scowled at her, but she just laughed.

"But you are a girl, babe," she replied with a grin. I glared at her, but Sapphy pretended not to notice.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow..." This was gonna be a long day.

(Friday)  
  
Finally, it's Friday. I'll find out who made cast today. I've spent all day inside tiny classrooms with the most annoying people in the world. At least that's what they seem like when they're laughing at the corniest jokes like they want to actually die laughing.

When the last bell of the day rang, I stood up quickly, scowling as the doorway flooded with my other classmates. Because of my advantage in height at 6 foot 5, I started to push my way through. Finally reaching the other side, I found Sapphy waiting outside the door for me.

"Jen, come on," Sapphy exclaimed, "The auditions were just posted!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hallway. I sighed...Sapphy was in one of her hyper moods again.

"Sapphy," I mumbled as we rounded a corner, "Slow down." If she heard me, she pretended not to have noticed. Soon, we approached an area where teenagers were crowded around a sheet of paper tacked to the wall.

"There it is," Sapphy yelled. Luckily, she was shorter than me. I didn't want her yelling right next to my ears, "Come on!" I quickly jerked my arm from her grasp, but I don't think she was paying much attention to me at the moment.

She tried to push her way through the crowd, but had little luck. I decided to help her out and stepped forward. When I appeared at the back of the crowd, I noticed that some of the guys were staring as I pushed people aside. With my jet-black hair that reached my waist and eyes usually described as doe-brown, I was used to guys staring wherever I went. Most left me alone however.

We reached the list and Sapphy quickly read over it, "Jen! Look! You're a Delancey!"

"What," I yelled, ripping the paper from the wall, "How did that happen? My audition was great! Who's responsible for this? Why I oughta..."

"Uh, Jen," she stopped me suddenly, "The Delancey's are mean."

"Oh," I commented casually, not at all embarrassed by my earlier outburst, "All right! I get to beat people up. What part did you get?" I knew that she was just waiting for me to ask.

"I'm Race!" Sapphy yelled, "I got the part I wanted!" I pushed the list into someone else's hands.

"I got a part," the girl I handed the paper to exclaimed, I believe her name was Colleen Robinson. She was in one of my classes, "I'm Skittery!" For a short person, she was surprisingly loud, but not that surprising. She was about 5 feet tall with brown eyes and chin length brown hair with reddish highlights.

"I made it," the girl beside her said as Sapphy and I started walking away. She sounded like she was completely shocked at this, "I'm David." I vaguely could hear everyone commenting on their part...or lack of a part. I knew that the guys were watching me as I left. I turned and glared at them before continuing down the hall.

Note: Ok, the parts are the same as last time, but I'll repost them anyway. I hope you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Here's the list... I added a few of my own characters for the small parts. I'll add nicknames when I introduce the characters.  
  
Michelle Beaufont – Jack

Sapphy – Racetrack

Trish Williams – David

Colleen Robinson(Java) – Skittery

Julie O'Carroll – Spot

Aqua – Kid Blink

Abby Turner(Nova) – Mush

Alex – Itey

Jeska Jones – Bumlets

Maddie Chandler – Snipeshooter

Kaya Pacifici – Swifty

Lute McDonaghey – Snitch

Minkers – Pie Eater

Rebecca Scott – Dutchy

Dreamer – Specs

Jay – Snoddy

Comedy – Crutchy

Hats – Jake

Luna – Boots

Jenna – Oscar Delancey

Brian – Morris Delancey

John – Denton/Kloppman

Andrew – Weasel

Kate Harrison – Medda

Nicola Martin – Sarah

Ant – Les

Kyle – Pulitzer

Shawn – Snyder

Matt - Roosevelt

Blackjack – Nun 1

Needle – Nun 2

Alysha – Nun 3

Casey – David's father

Elf – David's mother/Patrick's mother  
  
There really is someone who I know who has the nickname 'Elf', but this character will be different from the person.


	3. Scripts and Missing Pages

Note: Ok, next chapter! I found out that tomorrow we're going to visit some friends in Oklahoma and I'll be gone for part of the day. So, all my appointments and stuff have been canceled. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I saw Spiderman 2 today. It's very cool! It's better than the first. I'm bored because I ran out of ideas for other stories that I'm working on. Most are one shots, but when I almost never leave home during the day, I don't get very inspired. Also, we had bad weather the last couple of days and it's hard to think when your floor and ceiling start shaking from the thunder and you can clearly hear the rain on your roof. But it stopped. Yeah!  
  
I don't own the characters of Scribble, Dreamer, or Nova. And sorry if your character is a little out of character. I will accept any help in writing them better.  
  
(Monday – First Rehearsal)  
  
Rebecca Scott – Scribble's POV  
  
I stepped into the theatre building after school, seeing all the people crowded on stage. Quietly, I closed the door behind me, hoping not to draw any attention to myself. Cringing as the door slammed open right when I had moved away from it, I looked up to see several people staring in my direction.  
  
Looking back, I saw a girl standing in the door. It was Katrina Conway, otherwise known as Dreamer. She was 5 foot 3 with curly, dark brown hair that was waist length and dark blue eyes. I believe she was playing the part of Specs.  
  
I finally noticed that everyone was focused on something else. Feeling relieved, I silently sneaked away from the large group of people. I found a somewhat isolated place on stage and sat down, reaching into my backpack for a journal. Since I had nothing to do, I might as well do some writing until the rehearsal started.  
  
"What are you doing," someone asked suddenly when I was in the middle of my second paragraph. I glanced up in surprise. Nobody usually spoke to me...they said I was too quiet. Dreamer stared down at me before repeating her question.  
  
"Writing," I replied, then looked down, embarrassed because of the obvious answer. I was holding a journal and pen, "What about you?" I asked this last part just to be nice.  
  
"Talking to you obviously," Dreamer said, smiling a little at my obvious discomfort, "You're Scribble right?" I nodded, "We have the same English class."  
  
"Yeah," I said slowly, not really knowing what else to say to that.  
  
"Can I see," Dreamer questioned, pointing to the open journal. I looked down at it and read through it quickly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to read it, "It's okay if you don't want me to."  
  
"No, it's okay," I said, hesitating a little before handing it over, "It's not my best work though." Dreamer didn't appear to have heard me; she was already reading.  
  
"This is good," she finally commented, "Better than what I've written."  
  
"I thought you were an awesome writer," I said before I realized what I was saying. I wasn't lying; it was just that I didn't usually hand out compliments so quickly.  
  
"Thanks," Dreamer told me.  
  
"Everyone come and get your scripts," another girl yelled from the stage. Abby Turner, or Nova had a pile of the books in her hands and was walking around and handing them out. Her green eyes looked slightly annoyed as she tried to balance them and walk at the same time. Her light brown hair, which was streaked with blonde highlights, was falling in front of her eyes as she stumbled slightly. She straightened up to her full height of 5 foot 7, laughing at herself as she resumed her task.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone had a script and we began to read through it. It was in the middle of the first song before we ran into a problem. All eyes turned to Nova, expecting her to say her line.  
  
"What," she asked when she noticed.  
  
"It's your line," Dreamer told her. Nova looked down at her script.  
  
"I don't have this page," she told everyone. After that, everyone started looking at their own scripts.  
  
"Neither do I," someone called out, followed by a few others.  
  
"All right," Mrs. Bev replied, "We'll get that fixed later. For now, just look on with someone else." The rest of the time was spent going over what we could and telling Mrs. Bev what pages needed to be copied for the scripts.  
  
When the rehearsal ended, I quickly put my things in my backpack. As I started to walk away, Dreamer caught up to me, "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "I'll see you then." She waved before walking away. I immediately knew that a friendship was going to form.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Sapphy – Yeah! I was so happy to see that I was writing Jenna okay. That's my biggest problem with casting calls. I love them, but I can't always keep track of all the characters.  
  
NadaZimri – Of course I'll continue to update...as often as I can anyway. You're welcome...about the book. I had been looking for it for a few months before I finally found it. I bought it right away. I am very glad I let my boyfriend take me to the bookstore...or else I never would have found it. Yeah, he's the greatest! : ) 


End file.
